


Eli and the Not So Great Idea

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [60]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Eli being a well-meaning dork, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli needs to put more thought into his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eli and the Not So Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya, Adion, and Yanu aren't mine, [they belong to my dear friend](http://akingdomtheorist.tumblr.com/tagged/kh%20infinitum).
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #60 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Kai - 21, Eli - 20, Ronan - 18 

  


  


_So now I've got a pretty Darkness containment bracelet that's effectively useless. Oh, I'm sure the magic's still good, there's just no Darkness to bind anymore. My first urge was to smash it with a hammer (no offense Ray), but it might come in handy again someday. Hopefully not for me. Maybe I'll put it away for my descendants._

_That's such a weird thought, somehow._

 

Eli frowned as he read the entry again, then glanced over from his seat at the table to his friends. There was a large drawing of Adion spread out on the hardwood floor of the living room, and Kai was helping Ronan color it. The top of the dragon's wings were done, and Kai was digging around in a nearby basket for a different shade of blue.

"Think she still has it?"

"Has what?" Upon finding the pencil he was looking for, Kai pulled it out with a triumphant noise. "Maybe if the dragon hat likes my drawing, he'll stop stealing my poptarts when he visits...Wait, who're you talking about?"

Ronan reached over to lightly whap his brother's arm. "Maybe if you were nice and just _asked_ him...We're not giving this to him as a bribe."

"Maybe _you're_ not."

"Hey!" Eli raised his voice in frustration, catching his friends' attention. "My mom. That bracelet I told you about before, that bound Awiergan until the merge? Do you think she still has it?"

Kai shrugged, watching his friend. "Shouldn't you be asking _her_? What do you need it for anyway?"

Eli slouched in his chair and gestured toward the laptop. "I found her last entry on it, back when- after. And she talked about keeping it, in case someone needed it. And maybe _we_ do, you know? Maybe we could stick it on Sedge."

At the mention of his father, the pencils Ronan had been holding clattered to the floor. He began gathering them up, making a point to not look at Eli.

"It wouldn't work."

"Bet it would."

Kai reached over and rubbed his brother's back soothingly as Ronan shook his head.

"It worked for your mom because- What if Darkness is _all_ he is?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not possible, Ro." Kai reassured him before directing his next comment at Eli. "Biggest problem would be getting it on him in the first place. We haven't seen the bastard in a while, and I'm not hunting him down to test a theory."

Eli sighed, leaning forward to close the laptop. 

"Yeah, that's asking for more trouble than we can handle...I guess. But Kai, I thought you were the one who wanted to drop him into an active volcano."

Amethyst eyes met his briefly before Kai turned his attention to the drawing, letting his hand fall from Ronan's back.

"I do, and I'm going to, or I'll beat his face in with the Keyblade, but it can wait until we're stuck dealing with him. After the last time..." He trailed off, shooting Eli a pointed look.

Eli shifted uncomfortably. After the last time, right. But that fight hadn't been so bad, really...except for the blood, and the yelling, and the grounding after he got home and his parents were sure he wasn't going to die.

"I got a cool scar out of it!"

A colored pencil came flying his way, and he narrowly managed to avoid being smacked in the face.

"All right, so _I'm_ the only one that thinks it's cool. I'll find a way to get the bracelet from mom and we can go from there?"

He had no idea how he was going to pull that off; she'd want to know why he needed it, and he wasn't about to tell her the truth. She'd lock him in his room forever, who cared how old he was.

"Straight to Ray." Kai said. "At least _she_ knows what she's doing."

"Awe..."

"If you want, I can let Amaya in on your master plan too. I'm sure she'd approve of it just as much as she approves of Yanu and her comments about boyfriends."

Eli stuck his tongue out at his best friend while Ronan tried not to laugh, pretending to ignore them in favor of coloring.

"Big deal. What's Amaya gonna do to me that's worse than one of aunt Ray's pop quizzes?"

Kai smirked at him. "Remember when she used Vault on Yanu? Want to get catapulted, Epic Mage?"

Ronan lost his battle trying to keep the giggles in as Eli's eyes widened in sudden panic.

"I don't wanna be a magic cannon ball!"

"Then don't do anything stupid and I won't rat you out."

Eli pouted, slouching again as he crossed his arms.

"...You play dirty and it _sucks_."


End file.
